Together At Last
by MessrsMWPP
Summary: My version of Harry and Ginny's reunion after the battle of Hogwarts. Please read and review!


A/N: I wouldn't be surprised if there are over one hundred of these but this is my version of Harry and Ginny's reunion after the final battle!!!

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling. If I was there would have been more Harry/Ginny action towards the end of DH!

Please review

* * *

Ginny was sitting at the Ravenclaw table with her mother. Nobody was sitting according to house anymore so Ginny and Molly had simply sat in the first two available seats they had seen. Molly was staring straight ahead, looking at nothing in particular while tears rolled down her cheeks. Ginny knew she was thinking about Fred. Ginny felt like crying too but kept telling herself it wouldn't be what Fred would have wanted.

Ginny was feeling very restless. She knew who she wanted to see. She looked up and scanned the crowd, searching for a familiar head of messy jet black hair. He wasn't there. She knew he wouldn't be. Harry wouldn't want to stay down here where everyone would be talking to him about what happened barely an hour previously. He was probably gone back to Gryffindor Tower. Gryffindor Tower was one of the only towers that hadn't been damaged during the battle. The Astronomy Tower was completely destroyed. All that was left of it was a large gaping hole in the side of the castle.

"Mum I'm going for a walk" Ginny said quietly.

"Alright love. Are you sure you're okay?" Molly asked.

"I'm as okay as I can be right now. Really, I just need to stretch my legs for a bit. You know, get away from all this for a while"

"Okay pet; if you're sure"

"See you in a bit Mum."

"Mind yourself Ginny."

"Don't worry mum, I will"

Ginny slipped out of her seat and walked down the aisle between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables and out of the Great Hall. Before she made her way up the marble staircase, she took one last look back at the Great Hall. Percy had joined Molly at the Ravenclaw table and had put a comforting arm around her shoulders. All the dead were lying in rows by the walls of the hall. George had not moved from his position at Fred's head. Seeing him like this broke Ginny's heart. She had lost a brother; but George had lost his second half.

Unable to look any longer, Ginny turned away and made her way up the marble staircase. As she approached the third floor staircase, she remembered the reason she was actually going to the common room for in the first place. She was going to see Harry! Her harry! After a whole year! Ginny's heart leaped and she ran the rest of the way up. As she ran through the castle, she saw the aftermath of the battle. There were bloodstains on the walls and rubble everywhere. Ginny avoided the corridor where Fred – Ginny's eyes welled up with tears. But no, she wouldn't cry. She'd done enough of that in the past hour – and she _needed_ to see Harry.

She stopped when she got to the Fat Lady's portrait. The Fat Lady and her friend Violet were drinking their way through what seemed to be there seventh or eighth bottle of wine. When Ginny approached, she saw a few empty tankards of mead on the floor of the painting. When the Fat Lady saw her she exclaimed "Oh Ginny! I was beginning to think you'd never turn up! Harry's inside! Go get him Gin!" With that she swung forward. As Ginny climbed through, she heard Violet saying in a slurred voice "Oh some gin does sound good! I'll go see if Sir Cadogan has any left!"

Ginny chuckled quietly to herself as she walked into the common room. It was empty except for a lone figure apparently asleep on the sofa in front of the fire – Harry!

Ginny walked over to were Harry was sleeping and sat down next to him. He stirred as she sat down and opened his eyes. "Ginny" he whispered. He sat up and shifted closer to her. Ginny couldn't hold it in any longer. She threw her arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug. Harry responded quickly by wrapping her in his arms. They were both holding on to the other as if they would never let them go again.

They stayed like this for a few minutes, when Ginny loosened her grip on Harry and pulled back to look him in the eye. "I've missed you so much Harry" she said quietly. Harry pulled her back into another tight hug and whispered in her ear "I've missed you too Ginny. Never once did I stop thinking about you. Most nights I would take out the Marauder's Map just to watch your name move around the castle. And when I walked into the forest barely five hours ago; you were the last thing I thought of. I thought he was going to kill me Gin, I thought I was going to die without telling you how much you mean to me. I love you Ginny, and I promise I will never, ever let you go again." And then Harry kissed her; and she kissed him back. "Yeah", she thought to herself. "He was definitely worth the wait." After almost a year apart they were finally where they belonged. Together. And it was to stay that way for the rest of their lives.

* * *

So, watcha think??? Like it? Hate it? Please review!!!

Love ya all!!!!

Aisling (MssrsMWPP) xxxx


End file.
